Hinata's New Crush: The Musical!
by Pooh Bear Is My Hero
Summary: Hinata finds herself thrust into a live musical as she is given help to catch the eye of her new crush by her friends...through song. EVERYONE is OOC, unless you think it is IC for the cast of Naruto to break into song. Pairings: Hinata x ?
1. The Big News

NEW STORY! WOOHOO! And this one is actually going to get finished QUICKLY because I have it all written out already! GO ME! Anyway, like the summary said, everyone is OOC in here, unless you consider it IC for the Naruto characters to break into song...Anyway, I hope you like it! The second chapter should be out later on tonight or tomorrow, hopefully!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs used in this fic.

Parts that are being sung are in _italics_

* * *

Neji glared at his cousin as she walked down the street happily. She seemed so happy, so carefree, and it annoyed him that she didn't seem to care at all that she had kept him up for half the night listening to up beat music.

"Neji, my rival, why do you look like you wish to kill Hinata? I thought you two worked out your problems a while ago?" Lee asked as he and Tenten walked up to the bench he was sitting on.

"Because, it is thanks to her that I got absolutely no sleep last night. She was blasting music in her room for half the night," Neji said sleepily.

"That doesn't seem like something Hinata would do...Was something wrong?" Tenten asked, concerned for her friend's well being.

"No, unfortunately everything was right. I overheard her talking with my uncle about her plans for the future. He asked if she planned on telling Naruto how she felt so they could get married, and she said she was over him and liked someone else and was working up enough courage to tell him sometime this week," Neji said with a yawn.

"Someone else?" Tenten asked, completely surprised and interested, "I thought she would never get over Naruto! Who is it?"

"I don't know, but does it matter? What's important here is that I'm losing sleep because of her happiness! For me to get enough sleep, I need to make her unhappy again!" Neji practically screamed, but Tenten didn't hear him, for as soon as she realized Neji didn't know, she ran off to find Ino and Sakura and fill them in on everything.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ino and Sakura, at the time, just happened to be at the Yamanaka's flower shop, where the two were having yet another argument.

"_Anything you can do, I can do better!"_ Sakura yelled in Ino's face, _"I can do anything better than you!"_

"_No you can't!"_ Ino shot back.

"_Yes, I can!"_

"_No you can't!"_

"_Yes, I CAN!"_

"_NO YOU CAN'T!"_

"_YES, I CAN! YES, I CAAAAAAAN!"_ Sakura yelled, holding out the last word, _"And anything you can be, I can be greater! Sooner or later, I'm greater than YOU!"_

"_No you're not!"_ Ino sang.

"_Yes, I am!"_ Sakura sang back.

"_No you're NOT!"_

"_Yes, I AM!"_

"_NO YOU'RE NOT!"_

"_YES, I AM! YES, I AAAAAAAAAM!"_ Sakura finally sang out as Tenten burst through the door, interrupting their little musical outbursts.

"GUYS! STOP! You won't believe what Neji just told me!" Tenten yelled, completely oblivious to the background music of the song still playing from who knows where.

"WHAT?" Sakura and Ino yelled.

"Hinata doesn't like Naruto anymore! She's on to someone else!" Tenten exclaimed. Ino and Sakura were shocked, to say the least. The two were speechless, for they never thought something like this could happen. Silence remained between the three girls for a while, something that rarely ever happened.

"Will whoever is playing that damn music SHUT IT OFF? WE'RE DONE WITH THAT SONG NOW!" Ino screamed, breaking the moment of silence. With that a man in the back of the store turned off his portable stereo, ending the music.

"Finally, now I can think clearly! So, who's the new guy?" Ino asked. Tenten shrugged her shoulders and said, "We'll have to wait until she comes down here later to meet us to ask her. Sakura looked towards the clock.

"She should be here right about..." Sakura began as Hinata walked in the door.

"NOW!" Sakura finished as Hinata stopped in front of them with a smile on her face.

"How are you three d-doing?" Hinata asked sweetly.

"Good," Ino, Sakura, and Tenten said at once as the smiled widely at Hinata. This instantly scared Hinata. The only time the three of them ever did that was when they wanted something...or when they had gas.

"Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"Nothing's wro-"

"WHO'S THE NEW GUY YOU LIKE?" Ino yelled, interrupting Tenten.

"Yeah, spill!" Sakura put in.

"W-What are you guys talking about?" Hinata asked, a blush clearly evident across her cheeks.

"Neji told me that you're over Naruto, and you've fallen for someone else," Tenten explained.

"Oh," Hinata said slowly, planning out what she was going to say to them very carefully, "It's no big deal. No need to g-get excited over it."

"All right, if you won't tell us who he is, at least tell us what he's like!" Ino pleaded. Hinata sighed. She knew that he friends wouldn't give this up.

"W-Well, he's very nice and sweet, and he seems like he really cares about me," Hinata explained, and with that, Ino cued the man in the back of the shop to start some different background music.

"_Well-a well-a well-a tell me more, tell me more, was it love at first sight?"_ Sakura gushed.

"W-Well, I don't know about love...and it wasn't at first sight. W-We've gone out before to eat just as friends, and he's always been a gentleman and payed for me..." Hinata began before she was cut off.

"_Well-a well-a well-a tell me more, tell me more, how much dough did he spend?"_ Ino sang.

"N-Not too much, I didn't want to make him spend all of his money on me, s-so I never got much..." Hinata managed to say, her face getting redder by the second.

"_Well-a well-a well-a tell me more, tell me more, cause he sounds like a drag!"_ Tenten exclaimed, exasperated.

"Oh, he's really not! He's great!" Hinata said.

"_Tell me more, tell me more!"_ Tenten, Ino, and Sakura sang at once. And with that, Ino told the man in the store to stop the music and Hinata told them everything they wanted to know except for exactly WHO this mystery guy was, for Hinata knew that Ino, Sakura, and Tenten's teammates would all know who she liked by the end of the day if she did. All the while she was doing this, she was wondering if he friends had gone insane for randomly breaking out into song the way they did but she decided to shrug it off like it was nothing.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Next Day

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"She WHAT?" Naruto screamed in a very annoyed Shikamaru's ear. The two had just met up with Chouji, Kiba, and Shino, and Shikamaru was telling them about Hinata's new love interest.

"Yeah, Ino told me last night that Hinata doesn't like you anymore. The troublesome woman called me around midnight last night just to tell me THAT. I barely even know Hinata anyway, so I don't know why she thought I cared..." Shikamaru mumbled as Naruto's confusion grew.

"Wait, so Hinata REALLY liked me?" Naruto asked.

"YES!" Everyone screamed at him, as if it were obvious, which it was.

"And now she likes someone else? WHY DOESN'T SHE LIKE ME ANYMORE?" Naruto screamed.

"Maybe because she finally realized that you'll NEVER figure out how she feels so she should go with someone with an IQ higher than that of a boulder?" Kiba asked.

"SHUT UP KIBA!" Naruto screamed.

"Ugh, do you have to be so loud this early in the morning?" Shikamaru complained.

"Shikamaru, who does Hinata like now?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know! Ino didn't tell me that!" Shikamaru informed the blonde boy.

"This isn't fair! Someone likes me and I don't even know it, and when I do figure it out, she doesn't like me anymore! I'm going to go win Hinata back!" Naruto said as he ran off.

"Umm, when did he ever HAVE her?" Chouji asked as he watched Naruto run off in the distance.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After searching through most of Konoha, Naruto finally found Hinata walking out of Hokage Tower.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he ran up and hugged the girl. Hinata smiled and said hello.

"Hinata, please give me a chance to win you back!" Naruto pleaded.

"W-Wha-"

"I know I didn't realize you liked me before, but now that I know you liked me, I realized I really like you too, Hinata!" Naruto screamed.

"N-Naruto...I'm sorry, but I d-don't think so," Hinata said slowly, afraid of hurting Naruto's feelings. She still wanted to be friends with the boy, and if he had asked her this earlier in the week, she would have definitely said yes, but now she realized she really didn't like him as much as she thought.

"Hinata, I'll prove that I really do like you and that I'm better than whoever that other guy is!" Naruto yelled as he cued the man who was working the music in the Yamanaka flower shop yesterday to start playing background music again. The man did as he was told and started the music.

_"It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you, but when we are apart I feel it too! And no matter what I do, I feel the pain, with or without you!"_ Naruto sang as he started to dance a bit.

_"Baby I don't understand just why we can't be lovers! Things are getting out of hand, trying too much, but bay we can't win! Let it go! If you want me girl let me know!"_ Naruto continued to sing.

"But Naruto, I-I don't w-wan-"

_"I am down, on my knees!"_ Naruto cut Hinata off as he slid down on his knees in front of her, _"I can't take it anymore! It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you, but when we are apart I feel it too! And no matter what I do, I feel the pain, with or without you!"_ And with that, Naruto began to break dance, which may have impressed Hinata a little if the dance actually went with the SONG! And so, completely mortified and freaked out, Hinata took this chance to run away to the Hyuuga Manor, vowing to tell her mystery crush the next time she saw him how she felt, no matter what the consequence, so that Naruto could go back to normal.

* * *

And so ends the first chapter! I hope you liked it! There will DEFINITELY be MUCH more singing in the next chapter! Pretty please review and let me know what you thought!!!

Next chapter: Hinata tells her mystery crush her true feelings!

Songs used in this chapter (in order): _Anything You Can Do _by Irving Berlin, _Summer Nights _from **Grease**, and _Tearing Up My Heart_ by N'Sync.

Happy New Year to you all!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	2. Telling That Special Someone

Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update! I had no internet access for about a month! Anyway, here's the next chapter where you'll find out who Hinata's new crush is! Sorry to all of you who waned her to like someone really strange, like a member of Akatsuki, for example! She doesn't like anyone like that, she likes...well, you'll find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs used in here!

* * *

Hinata looked out her window to make sure Naruto was not there. The last thing she needed was for him to sing and break dance for her. Today, she just wanted to find the guy she liked, tell him how she felt, and then maybe Naruto would get the hint that she didn't like him anymore and he would leave her alone. Once Hinata was sure the coast was clear, she began running in search of her crush, only to be stopped by none other than Ino, Sakura, and Tenten.

"Hinata, where are you running off to?" Ino asked with a knowing smirk.

"Umm...t-training!" Hinata lied. The three girls didn't believe her for a second. Hinata was a horrible liar.

"You're going to see your crush, aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"Umm...INO! Are you going to try out for Konoha's annual play?" Hinata asked, noticing the script in Ino's hands and trying to change the subject.

"Stop dancing aroun the subject! Are you ready to tell us who he is yet?" Tenten asked.

"Who who is?" a voice Hinata recognized as Kurenai-sensei's said. Hinata turned around and stared as all of the girls' senseis walked up to them.

"Sakura, why are you here? I told you we have training today, and we're meeting on the bridge," Kakashi informed his pupil, "Stop obsessing ver your new boyfriend and start thinking about your training!"

"And Tenten, I just saw you ten minutes ago and told you to get to the training grounds, so you should already be there, youthfully training with Lee and Neji to get stronger!" Gai informed his student.

"And Ino," Asuma began as he saw the script in his pupil's hands, "I told you to forget about trying out for Konoha's annual play for so you can focus more on your training!"

"But, Kakashi-sensei, you aren't at the bridge right now, anyway," Sakura said sweetly.

"And Gai-sensei, I was on my way, but something really important came up with Hinata, and I figured a few minutes out of training wouldn't hurt!" Tenten informed her sensei.

"And Asuma-sensei! I HAVE to practice so I can blow them away at my audition! I want to get a lead this year!" Ino said happily.

_"Don't contradict me,"_ Kakashi sang.

_"Don't disobey me,"_ Gai added in.

_"Don't even think about going to that audition!"_ Asuma informed his student.

_"PLEASE?"_ All three girls asked sweetly.

_"NO!"_ the three men countered.

_"SENSEI!"_ The three girls yelled back.

_"STOP!"_ the three jounin yelled as Kurenai and Hinata looked on, thankful that they still had their sanity.

_"Stop telling me what to do-o,"_ Tenten sang.

_"DON'T!"_ the three men began.

_"Don't treat me like a child of two-o,"_ Sakura sang.

_"NO!"_ the men began again.

_"I know that you want what's best,"_ Ino sang.

_"PLEASE!"_

_"But sensei, please,"_ Sakura sang.

_"GIVE IT A REST!"_ Ino and Tenten joined in. And with that, the man with the portable CD player began the background music.

_"STOP! DON'T! NO! PLEASE! STOP! DON'T! NO! PLEASE! STOP! DON'T! NO! PLEASE! Sensei, I'm a big girl now!"_ All three girls sang.

_"Once upon a time when I was just a kid, you never let me do just what the older kids did! But lose that laundry list of what you won't allow!"_ Ino sang.

_"'Cause sensei, I'm a big girl now!"_ All three girls sang at once.

_"Once upon a time I used to play with toys! But now I'd rather play around with teenage boys! So, if I get a hickey, please don't have a cow!"_ Sakura sang.

_"Cause sensei, I'm a big girl now!"_

_"Sensei, I gotta tell ya, that without a doubt, I get my best dancing lessons from you! You're the one who taught me how to twist and shout because you shout nonstop and you're so twisted to! WO-OH-OH-OOOOH!"_ Tenten sang.

_"Once I used to fidget 'cause I just sat home..."_ Sakura sang.

_"But now I'm just like Gidget and I gotta get to Rome!"_ Ino continued.

_"So say arrivederci!"_ Tenten interrupted.

_"Toodle-loo!"_ Sakura sang.

_"And ciao!"_ Ino finished.

_"'Cause sensei, I'm a big girl now!"_ all three girls sang together. It was at this point that Hinata realized her friends had truly gone insane. While everyone was distracted by the singing, Hinata took that as her chance to escape and search for her crush. She had no luck, however, as the only person she found was Neji.

"Hello, Neji," Hinata said sweetly. Neji just glared at his cousin.

"A-Are you still mad about how I kept you up the other n-night?" Hinata asked. Neji di not answer, choosing to just look away instead. Hinata took this as a yes. Hinata began to wla away, but was stopped when she heard Neji say something behind her.

"I lost to Lee today because I didn't get enough sleep thanks to YOU! Now he won't shut up," Neji spat out.

"B-But that was t-two days ago that I kept you up. You g-got ten hours of sleep last night," Hinata said, remembering how Neji went to sleep at 8 last night, "There had to be some other reason t-that you l-lost, Neji."

"You're right..." Neji began slowly, "There was another reason." And with that, Neji paused dramatically before screaming, "BOOM BOX GUY!" Hinata cringed. Even though the boom box guy had appeared mysteriously yesterday, she had already learned to avoid him, for whenever he was around, people started singing...and she had to listen, keeping her from finding her crush!

"W-Well I'll see you at h-home, N-Neji," Hinata stuttered as she tried to escape from the fate that awaited her if she stayed. It was too late, however, as Neji stopped her and had already ordered the music to begin.

"I lost to Lee...because...he..." Neji paused dramatically,_ "WAS KUNG FU FIGHTING! THOSE KICKS WERE FAST AS LIGHTNING!"_

Hinata shuddered as Neji sang. She had never seen her cousin do something like this, and she never thought she would. Had she been a meaner person, she would have taken pictures to black mail him. But Hinata was not that kind of girl, and even if she was, she was too traumatized by Neji doing the Macarena as he sang to do anything.

_"WOO-OOH-OOH-OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"_ Neji screeched, snapping Hinata back to reality long enough to realize that she had to leave immediately if she ever wanted to have a chance of taking Neji seriously ever again.

"Neji, I've r-really got to g-go...I'll see you l-later!" Hinata said as she ran as fast as she could from the singing Neji. When she was far enough away, she began searching for the new love of her life. She promised herself today that no matter what, she wouldn't let herself go back home without asking him out. Hinata finally decided to go to his house after when she couldn't find him in town. On the way to his house, she found the last person she ever wanted to see.

"HINATA! HINATA! HINATA!" Naruto screamed as he ran up to Hinata.

"N-Naruto, I'm kind of in a r-rush...I'm s-sorry," Hinata stuttered, finally outside of her crushes house.

"But Hinata! _I think you're fine! You really blow my mind! Maybe, someday, you and me can run away!"_ Naruto began singing as the boom box man started playing music. Hinata power walked past Naruto and up the stairs to her crush's home. She knocked the door and a few seconds later there he was, still in his pajamas. Hinata blushed instantly.

"H-Hello, K-K-Kiba-kun," Hinata stuttered as she gave a weak smile.

"Hinata! What's up?" Kiba asked, sounding genuinly happy to see her.

"Well, I kind of w-w-wanted to t-talk to you about s-s-s-something," Hinata said quietly.

"Well, shoot!" Kiba said with a toothy grin, making Hinata completely melt.

"W-W-W-Well, I-I wanted t-to-"

_"I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW I WANNA BE YOUR ROMEO!"_ Naruto sang/screamed at Hinata from the middle of the street outside of Kiba's house. Hinata flinched as Kiba looked to the road and started yelling at Naruto to shut up so he could hear Hinata.

"Why don't you come inside, Hinata?" Kiba asked after Naruto started yelling at Kiba for yelling at him. Hinata nodded her head and followed Kiba inside to his living room. Once there, Kiba told her to make herself at home while he went and got some water for her to drink, because he assumed she was overheated bcause her face was beet red at this point. Hinata quickly sat down on the couch and began fidgeting until Kiba came back in the room with some water, Akamaru close behind. Akamaru ran up to her and Hinata focused all of her attention on him so she didn't have to focus on Kiba.

"So...what's up, Hinata?" Kiba asked after he watched Hinata play with his beloved dog for a few seconds.

"Oh...umm...I-I-I wanted to t-t-t-talk to you about s-something," Hinata said, becoming even more flustered once she realized how much she was stuttering.

"Really? That's great, cause I had something I wanted to talk to you about, too," Kiba said as he started to realize why she was blusing and stuttering so much, and so he had a small blush of his own on his face.

"W-W-Well you can go f-first," Hinata said, beating herself up mentally for stuttering so much around Kiba.

"All right...umm, BOOM BOX GUY!" Kiba yelled. The boom box guy was no where to be seen.

"I said BOOM BOX GUY!!" Kiba yelled louder.

"I'M USING BOOM BOX GUY RIGHT NOW!" Naruto yelled from the middle of the street where Kiba and Hinata had left him.

"YOU HAD YOUR TURN!" Kiba opened a window and yelled to Naruto, "GIVE ETHE BOOM BOXGUY NOW OR I'LL THROW A BOOK AT YOU!"

"GO AHEAD! I KNOW YOU'RE JUST BLUFFIN-OOOWWWWW!" Naruto screeched, "You hit me with a book!"

"I told you I would! BOOM BOX GUY! Get in my house or I'l throw a book a you, too!" Kiba said as he grabbed another book and waved it in the air menacingly. The Boom Box guy immediately ran into Kiba's house as Kiba closed the window, stood in the middle of the living room nd began singing as the BoomBox guy played the music.

_"HEEEEEEEEY! HEY BABY!"_

_"ARF! ARF!"_ Akamaru barked, wanted to be part of the song.

_"I WANNA KNO-O-O-OW IF YOU'LL BE MY GIRL!"_ With that, Kiba slid down on his knees in front of Hinata, who was as red as a tomato and speechless, and contiued singing, _"When you turn and walk away, that's when I wanna say, 'Come on, baby, give me a whirl!' I wanna know if you'll be my girl! HEEEEEEEEY! HEY BABY!"_

_"ARF! ARF!"_ Akamaru chimed in.

_"I WANNA KNO-O-O-OW IF YOU'LL BE MY GIRL!" _The music ended, and Hinata just stared lovingly at a grinning Kiba. She herself had to admit, Kiba was an amazing tenor singer.

"So...what do you say?" Kiba asked, getting nervous because Hinata was just staring at him, saying nothing.

"I-I-I say y-y-y-yes!" Hinata managed to say. Even though the random singing outbursts and boom box guy were creeping her out lately, she had to admit that Kiba's idea of singing for her was cute and a nice gesture. Even if he hadn't sung, though, she ould have stil said yes.

"Really?" Kiba asked, disbelieving. Hinata nodded, turning even redder than she already was.

"This is GREAT!!" Kiba yelled as he picked up Hinata and hugged her. "So, do you want to go out...tomorrow night?" Kiba asked when he put Hinata down.

"Sounds g-great!" Hinata said happily.

"All right! So, I'll pick you up at your house at 7," Kiba said with toothy grin.

"Where are we g-going to go?" Hinata asked curiously.

"You'll see! It's going to be a surprise!" Kiba said with a sly grin. Hinata couldn't help but smile back.

"KIBA! Come help me with these puppies!" Kiba's sister, Hana, yelled from the backyard.

"I guess I better be g-going," Hinata said, a bit disappointed.

"All right...well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Kiba said as he walked her to the door. When Hinata turned to say goodbye, Kiba kissed her on the cheek, and Hinata headed home, blushing the whole way. Unfortunately, Hinata found the last person she wanted to see when she got home. There, in front of the Hyuuga compound, was Naruto, sitting on the grass, singing, with the boom box guy sitting next to him. Neji was standing on the sidewalk, trying to decide what to do with Naruto so that his uncle, Hinata's father, would not be disturbed by him when he got home.

"Neji, what's going on?" Hinata asked as she reached Neji.

"Naruto's protesting," Neji announced, clearly annoyed.

"Protesting w-what?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"You refusing to date him," Neji said.

"B-But...that makes no sense," Hinata said, confused.

"It's Naruto. What did you expect?" Neji said, gettng angrier by the second.

_"My loneliness, is killing me, AND I...I must confess, I still believe, STILL BELIEVE!"_ Naruto sang, his voice cracking on the high notes.

"How long has he been here?" Hinata asked.

"20 minutes and counting," Neji said after some thought.

_"When I'm not with you I loose my mind, give me a SI-I-I-I-I-IGN! HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!"_ Naruto screeched.

"He's been singing Britney Spears' greatest hits the whole time," Neji informed his cousin. Hinata nodded solemnly, told Neji she was turning in for the day, and ran in the compound before Naruo's screeching made her ears bleed. Once inside, she decided to call Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, in hopes that they would help her get ready for her date tomorrow. She listened to everything going on outside as she made the calls.

"NARUTO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MAKE A BONFIRE ON OUR LAWN!" Neji sreamed.

Once Hinta had finished making all of the calls (All three girls agreed to help her), she decided to go to sleep. After everything that day, she really needed it. She only got to sleep for about a half an hour, though, for after that her father came home.

"WHY DID THAT BOY SET OUR LAWN ON FIRE!?" Hinata heard her father scream outside. Hinata put her head under her blanket to keep the noise out, but ten minutes later, members of the Hyuuga family were running amock, for the Hyuuga Compound had caught on fire, courtesy of Naruto. Hinata sighed and ran outside with her pillow. She'd sleep in the middle of the damn street if she had to.

* * *

Songs Used (In Order): 'Mama, I'm a Big Girl Now' from the Boadway Musical Hairspray, 'Kung Fu Fighting' by Carl Douglas, 'Hey Juliet' by LMNT, 'Hey Baby (If You'll Be My Girl)' by DJ Otzi, and 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' by Britney Spears. (Some of the lyrics to a few of these songs wee changed a bit to fit with the story)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought of it! The next chapter will cover the date between Hinata and Kiba, but they won't be alone there ;)

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


End file.
